Please don't leave
by THEStoryteller33
Summary: What would have happened if Spencer didn't make it in time to stop CArly leaving for Yakima? SEDDIE! :   Still not complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okaay so this is a Seddie story (Freddie and Sam) from iCarly! I don't own anything from iCarly ! :] I hope this is okaaai and it's my 1st story so be nice :) haha lots of love ;)**

"Are you going to say goodbye to Spencer?" Carly's grandpa asked.

"No we already said goodbye before you came up," Spencer sighed.

"Will you guys come down to the lobby with me?" asked Carly.

"Sure," me and Sam said together. We all grabbed a suitcase and pilled into the elevator. Carly and Spence shared one last look and then the elevator door closed.

When we got down to the lobby Carly's Grandpa asked if I could help him load the car. Carly's suitcases filled the boot and the whole back seat! I shuffled back into the lobby and Sam and Carly were hugging. _This is it!_ I thought._ My true love is leaving me and her best friend for YAKIMA!_ They finally came apart and then we said our final goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Carly sniffed. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't go to Yakima then!"Sam shouted.

"We will miss you! Will you come back?" I croaked. Carly nodded and a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course I will! Sam you have been my best friend ever since you tried to steal my sand which! You always will be and don't forget that. Promise you will stay out of trouble?" Carly cried.

"Well I aint promising anything but I won't forget." Sam laughed.

"Freddie make sure Spencer's okay once I'm gone? I will call you okay?" Carly smiled. I nodded because I couldn't speak.

Then we all smiled and hugged our best friend goodbye.

"Come on Carly! We need to get to Yakima this year you know!" Her Grandpa laughed. We walked Carly to the car and watched her slip in. She waved as tears were streaming down her face and then the car started to move. We watched the car turn the corner and then we just stared at the empty road.

I looked at Sam. She glared back.

"What you starin' at Benson?" She snapped.

"Nothin'!" I sighed. Even when her best friend had just abandoned us for Yakima she was still able to be the slightest bit mean.

"Waaaaaaaait!" Spencer yelled. We turned round to see Spencer almost on the floor holding Carly's inhailor. He stared at the empty street.

"Has she gone?" He asked breathless.

"Yeah. She's gone," I whispered. I could hardly believe it myself. My first true love had gone forever.

"Bu- But she forgot her inhailor!" Spencer wailed and pulled at his hair. Carly hadn't used that thing since she was seven but neither Sam or I had the heart to tell Spencer that.

"Just in case. . ." He sighed.

"Dude why you all sweaty?" Sam smirked.

"Because I just ran down-haah-ten flights of stairs!" He groaned. "I don't know what to do without her.

Me and Sam gave Spencer a big hug. He cried on my shoulder and we all just stood there. We stayed with him in the elevator up to the apartment. Sam and I decided we should stay for a while to make sure every thing's okay.

"Why did he have to take her away? We were perfectly happy! I'm a good parent! I mean if I wasn't she would be happy leaving here! Grandpa is just mean! Yeah Carly disobeyed me when she dated that BADBOY! Griffin-"

"And his fluffy dollies," Sam added.

"But I took action didn't I? Why did he do this to me. DOES HE WANT TO HURT ME!" Spencer finished and started to cry. He cried himself to sleep on the couch. Sam got his duvet from his room and wrapped it around him. She sat down and looked at me.

"What are we gonna do? He can't cope without Carly! He will end up doing something stupid." Sam whispered.

"This is serious. We have to get Carly back from-ugh!-Yakima." I sighed. We both agreed.

"Ugh come up with a plan tomorrow I'm tired!" Sam moaned."Anyway should we crash here? I don't want to leave Spencer."

"And to get away from your mum?"

"Maybe"

"Yeah i think we should." I grabbed a pillow from the couch and headed through to Spencer's room. Sam went upstairs and crashed out in Carly's room. I put my head on the cushion and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up first. My phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Freddie it's me! I hate Yakima it's so horrible! My Grandpa's house is like it's from a horror film from 1964! You have to help me!" Carly whispered.

"Carly! It's so good to hear your voice again! Your sweet swe-"  
"Freddie that's not the key issue right now!"

"Oh right yeah sorry."

"Please get Spencer."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? He's asleep and he has been really upset all night!"

"Please just get Spencer! I'm begging."

"Oh alright."

I stumbled through to the front room and checked the clock. Ten thirty. I poked Spencer but he didn't move.

"Spencer please wake up! It's Carly on the phone!" I shoved Spencer so hard that he fell off the couch.

"CARLY!" He grabbed the phone.

"Hey kiddo!" He squealed. He gave me the thumbs up and walked into his bedroom.

Sam stumbled down the stairs with her hair all in a mess.

"Whats happening? I'm hungry. Get me some ribs Fredward." I sighed and walked over to the fridge. Sam fell onto the couch.

"No ribs just cold soup. Carly's on the phone to Spencer. She hates Yakima."

"Soup's fine. She okay?" Sam asked. I nodded. I grabbed the biggest spoon I could find and took the big bowl of soup over to Sam. I watched her eat the whole thing in less that two minutes! It was actually quite funny!

"So she wants to come back then?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do that it makes you look stupid." She smirked. I decided to ignore her comment.

"Anyway. I really miss her. Things won't be the same without her."

"Hey don't you feel sorry for yourself! Who am I gonna copy off when we are doin' a test? And who's house am I gonna stay over at all the time. And who's gonna share my Bacon Jerky with me in the morning!" Sam cried and for once I felt sorry for her. She was after all Carly's best friend. I was just about to ask her if she was okay when Spencer came through all red eyed and teary.

"She really hates it in Yakima and she wants to come home." He announced.

"Well are ya going to get her?" Sam asked.

"No. I told her that she should give Yakima a chance and if after a month she really doesn't like it Grandpa has agreed that I can take her home." He sighed.

We all agreed that this was a good arrangement.

Sam and I left when we were sure Spencer was going to be okay. I walked her down to he front door.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just going to be me and you now isn't it? What about iCarly?"

"Well i suppose we could get somebody new to take Carly's place for a month and then when Carly comes back we can go back to normal," I sighed.

"But isn't that a bit mean. Shouldn't we just shut down iCarly for a month?" She suggested.

"No! We would lose too many viewers! She will be back in a month! I promise! Okay? It's only four iCarly episodes!" I explained. Sam looked up at me.

"Freddie what if she doesn't come back? Like what if she makes new friends and decides she likes it better there?" I couldn't figure out an answer for her question and she walked out of the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was torture. Everybody was saying stuff like-

"I'm so sorry" and "She will come back soon" and "It must be awful losing your best friend." all through period one and two and by the end of period three i couldn't take anymore. I ran up the stairs to the highest point of the building and out onto the roof. A rough blond haired girl was sitting at the edge. For a minute i thought it was Sam but the girl wasn't throwing water balloons or shoes over the edge. I walked up to her.

"Hey," I chirped, hoping that she hadn't heard about the whole Carly thing.

"What do you want Fredward?" Sam hissed. The girl was Sam!

"What are you up here for? Your not throwing water balloons! Are you feeling alright?" I laughed.

"I came up here to get away from the question minions actually," she smirked.

I sat down next to her. For a minute we just sat staring over side, watching the birds flying around.

"It's nice up here," I sighed.

"I know. I hope Carly does come back from Yakima. I've not been able to think of anything else but all this! I didn't even argue with Miss Briggs!" Sam sighed.

"WOW!"

"I know!" And then she just stared at me. I stared back.

"I really miss Carly, Freddie. More than I thought I would." She attempted a smile.

"I know me too. I guess I will never really accept that she has gone."

"Look I'm sorry for all the pranks I've pulled on you. I just thought that I would always have Carly around for me to stick with and now she's gone. You must have felt so left out. I always treated you really badly," Sam put her hands in the air. "We good?"

"Err-Yeah we good!" I laughed. Sam had actually apologized!

And then I did it again. I kissed her. For a long time actually because the bell went for lunch and we were still lip locked! We still had our feet dangling over the side of the flat roof. She was the first to pull away.

"I-err-I" She stammered. I was shocked. I had kissed Sam. AGAIN! And I enjoyed it! _Freddie this is SAM you are thinking about_ I thought. Sam knelt down and looked me straight in the eye.

"Did we-err-you know . . . kiss?" she asked.

"Yeah." I couldn't help myself. I kissed her again. And again.

She tasted like turkey bacon and strawberries. Just like our first kiss but she tasted like meatball. Her hair was knotted but it didn't bother me. She pulled away again.

"Look I only apologized! I didn't mean you could kiss me!" She hissed, outraged.

"Did you not enjoy it?" I asked.

"Yes-errr-NO!" And she stormed across the roof and down the stairs. I watched her come out of the main doors and storm home. Or where ever she was going.

And then I realised that I was just sitting there watching her go. Igrabbed my bag and flew down the stairs and out the doors. Teachers and pupils watched me run past but nobody could stop me. I was running so fast it didn't take long to catch up with her.

"SAM! SAAAM!" I shouted at the top of my voice. She started to run but this time I was too fast. I ran straight past her and stopped in her way.

"What do you want!" she shouted. I pulled her into an alleyway.

"What are you going to do?" She screeched. "Get off me you NERD!"

"SHHHHH! We are meant to be in school! Keep your voice down. I am not going to do anything to you! Look I won't tell anybody about us!" I hissed.

"No you won't because there isn't an us! Freddie this has gone too far! I don't know why we were, well you know, but it's NOT happening again!" She spat. She was hissing with hatred and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"I know! I love Carly! It was a mistake kissing you! An act of sadness!" I snarled. She made a noise like she had just been shot and mad a run for it. I let her run. _She will come running back _I though to myself.

The next day I phoned Carly. I _had_ to speak to her. I had pretended to be sick so i didn't have to face Sam in school. I didn't really want to be hit in the face with a book or come home soaked in custard.

"Hello?" Carly's voice ran through my body and made me shiver!

"Carly it's me!"

"Oh. . . hey Freddie."

"You don't sound pleased to hear from me."

"Well I'm kind of expecting another call."

"From who?"

"Oh nobody. Just my grandma."

"No your not! Who?"

"Okay, Okay! Just a boy from my class."

"Oh."

She sighed.

"Look Freddie things have turned out better than I thought they would. I think you should get over me. I am kinda enjoying Yakima."

"WHAT!"

"Well everybody knows me here because of iCarly and I have made new friends. They all love iCarly and stuff and a few girls actually wanted to make a new iCarly with me! And there's this boy who loves tech stuff and I think that this whole Yakima thing is kinda good. I am missing home but I will always come back in the summer! I just really like it here!"

There was a long silence.

"Freddie?"

"Why would yo do that? Who are you expecting a call from?"

"Look I am expecting a call from a boy who i really like."

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend. . ."

I couldn't speak.

"Freddie? Are you still there?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't make a sound.

"Hello?"

"I hope you are happy with you YAKIMA friends and your BOYFRIEND and your YAKIMA SHOW. Goodbye Carly Shay!"

"Fred-" I pressed the red button on my mobile. I didn't want to hear what she had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned for ages. And when i did get to sleep I kept dreaming of kissing Carly. When I jumped out in front of a taco truck to save her. Then when she kissed me. And then when Sam told me that Carly only loved what I did. And after a while Carly turned into Sam and SAM was the one kissing me.

And when i woke up Sam was towering over me.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Sam please don't hurt me! I didn't do it!" I screeched. But nothing hit me. Or shoved, kicked, or pushed me!

"Nerd. I heard what happened last night. Your mum told me. She was listening in. Why would she do that?"

"Oh thats because she doesn't want me talking to strangers or people trying to sell trai-"

"Not your mum, Carly!"

"Oh, because she has a new boyfriend and she's making a new iCarly with her new friends!"

"Why!" Sam shook her head.

"She told me to forget about her."

"Freddie Benson what are you DOING!" Sam jumped about five meters in the air and landed on the floor.

"I-err-it was erm. . ."

"Bye!" Sam sprinted out the door before my mother could stop her.

"You were KISSING Sam!" My mother screamed. I just stared at her.

"Don't you lie to me Freddie Benson! I saw you two!"

I couldn't move. I was like a statue.

"Right that's it! I'm running you a tic bath!"

"NOOOOOOO wait!"

"Well then were you kissing Sam?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Well then I hope you don't get trouble with her Freddie. I don't want the police coming round here. At least she's better than that Carly! I'm so glad you got over her! But that's not the point! Why can't you date a NORMAL girl? Sam gets into trouble, Freddie. I don't want her making an influence on you. But if she makes my wee Freddie happy then I guess I will have to accept that. Mummy won't always be the one you love my dear Freddie. Please just stay out of trouble and you can date Sam Okay." And she walked out of my room.

I walked round to Sam's house straight after my mother had left the apartment to get some more ointment (don't ask). I had to step over a few dead rats and wade myself through litter but finally i came to her apartment. I knocked with what i hope was a door knocker and i heard a voice screech "ENTER!"

I had to shove the door open with all my body weight. Sam's mum was lying on the couch eating chicken noodles. She was watching some stupid program about American soaps. She grunted when i walked past and told me to watch the bees.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Sam asked when she appeared from the bottom of the stairs.

"I came to see you. Is that a door knocker on the door because i sure hope it is I just used-"

"Haha-errr-you wanna go out somewhere?" She nodded towards the front door. I guessed that meant i had no other option.

When we finally got through all the road kill and rubbish Sam turned to look at me.

"Freddie what did your mum say after she caught us kissing?" She laughed.

"She told me not to get in trouble with the police and she is glad I'm over Carly."

"What she didn't shout or scream at you?" Sam sounded disappointed.

"Nope!" Sam smiled and then she took my hand. I couldn't help myself.

I kissed her.

But this time I pulled away. Playing hard to get.

"C'mon lets go!"


End file.
